<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devils Snare by StubbornSoffie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846347">Devils Snare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSoffie/pseuds/StubbornSoffie'>StubbornSoffie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dumbledore ratted them out to the muggles, Dumbledore thinks he knows best, Dumbledore's an idiot, Gen, Mentions of Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of Mass-Murder, Minor Original Character(s), Muggles are afraid of things they can't explain, Muggles know about magic, Why Did I Write This?, Why did Dumbledore do this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSoffie/pseuds/StubbornSoffie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Williams, of number 12 Birdcage Walk, was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles and other shit</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devils Snare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack watched dispassionately as the wizards flew over them macking such loud noises they could wake the dead. They flew over the town every other day at exactly 2:07, throwing funky smelling bombs at people. The wizards were truly disliked; they were feared by muggles and Jack, for they thought they could get away with almost anything. But jack had heard whispers, of secret societies that didn’t like wizards. The radicles decided that the devil must have given them their freaky powers. And he felt the same. There was no way a normal person could fly without electricity or lift a bus without touching it, or even turn a table into a pig. It didn’t make sense to normal people so it was feared. And when humans feared something, they tried everything they could to destroy it. Some say that wizards could even give birth. That wasn’t normal. Jack had heard that there were plans underway. Plans that would change the whole course of history.</p><p>Ever since that Dumb-door fellow went on Tv and announced to the world that magic was real, where to look, and all their skills, people had panicked thinking this was the new superweapon. Muggles freaked out and bombed the magical districts, the homes that housed muggles with suspicion of their child having the freaky magic were set on fire. Most of the time by the kids’ own parents. Everything was in chaos. But after a few years, it quieted down. People would pass by magical’s that didn’t care about being seen and wave or smile at them. Although the fear never truly went away.</p><p>The government started to build devices to keep Magicals “in their place” in case they ever got out of control. Of course, the wizarding world never found out about this, they were caught up in the joy of being able to spend time with the muggles and ask all kinds of questions, they were no longer afraid of the witch trials. Magical's were perfectly alright with staying oblivious, cause if not oblivious they would fear for the worse. And it truly isn’t the wizarding world if they don’t put their heads in the sand at the obvious signs of danger.</p><p>Jack looked across the street, there stood this insane house that looked to have 3 houses toppled right ontop. He had no clue how it was still standing but he would just put it up to magic, he never understood how someone could live like that when there were perfectly good houses in the neighbourhood already. They were so unnatural. Jack started walking down the street towards the high school. He heard from some like-minded people that there would be an important meeting to talk about their bug problem, they were so close to finishing what their ancestors in Salem started. He knew there weren’t many sane people left. </p><p>‘I mean look at all these people just watching as these Freaks pass by in their freaky clothing, with their Freaky pets, with their Freaky MAGIC!’ He thought to himself, enraged at the magical people for dared to come out of hiding and enter their normal lives! Oh, but he shouldn’t have to worry for long… he had a meeting to catch. </p><p>‘Finally, the Freaks would get what’s coming to them.’ Jack thought while smiling and waving at an old man dressed in brightly coloured pink robes passed by holding a sack of rubber duckies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>